Surviving in the Nether (Minecraft)
About the Nether This is a page for surviving in the nether. In the Nether, you must deal with powerful enemies at times. A guide is here to help you overcome those problems. The Nether has new and unique mobs to deal with. There will be each section giving strategy on how to deal with them. The Nether is a dimension in the game, Minecraft (Not to be confused with Minecraft: Story Mode's Nether). This dimension holds great difficulty since your purpose here is to collect materials to craft Eye of Enders and fight the Ender Dragon (which is one of the bosses in the game). Be very careful because the Nether has its own assortment of threats. The Nether has Lava Rivers and Lava Oceans around it, which can really hurt you if you fall in it, but it will be your resources to burn your furnace. Also, make sure you bring a Flint and Steel if the event of a Ghast breaking your Portal happens. Otherwise, you could be stuck in the Nether, unless you can Fight Wither Skeletons, which drop a Resource which can make an item that can be crafted (in your inventory) with another in the Nether and you can relight your Portal. How To Deal with the Mobs Magma Cubes Magma Cubes work very similar to Slimes but they split up into more cubes than a normal slime, their jumps are slightly higher and their purpose is to push you in the lava by overwhelming you with mini-Magma Cubes. They are the most common Mob in the Nether next to Pigmen. They don't do much damage, but as said before, they can overwhelm you with their mini-versions. How To Defeat To keep Crowd Control of these guys it is advised to attack them from a range or of a place high enough for them not to hit you, but you can hit them. Though, be warned, Ghasts might push you off with their explosive projectiles. If done correctly, you can take out Magma Cubes on your own. you will need a good sword. Zombie Pigmen Zombie Pigmen are a Neutral mob in the Nether. They hold Gold Swords, and run at a fast pace if you hit them. They are supposed to act as the Zombies of the Nether, which is why they're undead. They do drop Gold Nuggets (which are used to craft Gold for enchanting, or other things), or a Gold Bar. They are also immune to Fire Damage. How To Defeat Please note, never hit one in a group. They will run after you in an intense speed with their members and attack you doing a massive amount of hearts to you (by speed). Don't hit one in general because it could cause most of the other Zombie Pigmen to go in a rage if they see you. Hitting them from a Range works. Also if you want their resources, you can build a Gold Farm by placing a little window (that can be long but one block high). You can hit them from in there and when you completely slay the Zombie Pigmen horde you attracted to the location, you can take their loot , and redo the whole thing again. it's easier with a friend because you might risk getting your self hurt by doing that. Ghasts Ghasts are a very big mob that float around the nether and they hurl explosive projectiles from their mouth towards you. They can set you on fire as well as doing a large amount of damage. Ghasts also drop their tears which is used to make a Regeneration Potion (which adds a Regeneration Effect to your health which would really help against some of the stronger mobs of the Nether). How To Defeat Ghasts move very slowly and miss their shots a lot. Remember to have food, so you can sprint, and regenerate health when you got yourself out of a jam. Ghasts also make very loud noises that alert you (The Player) that one is close. They also take 2 shots with an arrows, and they're very easy to shoot because of their size. You can deflect their fire balls, but it must be done perfectly, and you are going to be that desperate if you have no Bow with you (or arrows), so make sure you have what you need for ranged attacks. Don't stand still for too long otherwise teh Ghat might hit you while you're too busy aiming. Blazes Blazes are a very difficult mob to deal with. For one, they can float, and follow you, Two, they can shoot fireballs while you're trying to get away and they can set you on fire in the process. They are one of the greatest challenges in the Nether. Their appearance is a couple of Blaze Rods (which is one of their drop), moving together in a circle with a head on top and smoke coming from the inside of the circle. They drop valuable resources such as Blaze Rods, Blaze Powder, and if you're on Console Edition, they drop Glowstone Powder. How To Defeat When you kill one Blaze, you their Blaze Rods for something that you'll greatly need for fighting in the Nether. The Brewing Stand. This item will need 4 Cobblestone, and one Blaze Rod. If you can craft this, then you will have a greater advantage over Blazes, but to fight one without potions, it is highly advised to wear good armor for one. Their fire effect can really do damage, 2, fight them alone, or else they can really hurt you, and 3, fight them inside somewhere or while they're on the ground because they can fly as well. So they can follow you if you try to go up, trying to flee from them. If you have Potions, try using the previous resources such as Magma Creams, and Ghast Tears for some effects that could help fight Blazes in a breeze. Wither Skeletons Wither Skeletons are another one of the strongest mobs in the Nether. If they hit you, they give a Wither Effect, which hurts you a lot(drink milk afterward to reduce its effect). They also hold a Stone Sword, but strangely, they do Iron Sword damage instead. They're bigger than your average Skeleton (which can be found in the Nether). Wither Skeletons don't run very fast, but they can catch up to you if you walk. How to Deal with it You can use the Regeneration Potions for good protection from the Wither Effect. You can always snipe these at a distance with your Bow, but you don't have to. The best thing though, is not to get hit by them too often. Also try to wear better armor to make the use of drinking Regeneration Potions too often. Skeletons Skeletons are a Mob (that can be found in the Overworld as well) that shoots an Arrow towards you. In the Overworld, they act as a common enemy. In the Nether, they are more dangerous because their Arrows can you shoot you off structures like the Nether Fortress, which can put you in Lava, or you can experience serious fall damage. They also have their more dangerous counterpart, the Wither Skeleton to protect them while they're shooting. Hot to Deal with it Skeletons (like in the overworld) are very weak to Bow shots since their way of fighting encourages the player to fight with their Bow. It's recommended to have a Fire Resistance potion in case of the event of a Skeleton shooting you off the ledges into a Lava Pit happens. You can enchant your Bow, if you're available to the resources to do that. Or add an enchantment to them on the Anvil. This could really help with taking down Skeletons in one shots. Gallery house.png|A Ghast-proof house. Category:Hard Guides Category:Minecraft